The End and the Beginning
by Qu33rzi
Summary: Neuro has become Humanity's worst fear and the world lies in ruins while the humans make one last final gambit to rid themselves of their enemy. One door closes while another swings open... Future AU Ficlet
1. The End

**And so it Ends.**_  
><em>

_There was a time when I didn't believe in daemons._

-The skies blazed overhead, with blood-red clouds strewn across the horizon.-

_When blood and violence crime scenes were only on the television-_

-Everything became black and red in that instant, his eyes wild as he laughed with glee.-

_And flashing blue and red lights weren't a constant backdrop for my life._

-Smoke and fire everywhere. People ran screaming as he drew closer and closer.-

_When I could walk to the grocery store without being mobbed by cameras crews_

-She runs forward to stop him, since she knows she's the only one who can-

_And people far across the world in thousands of different countries didn't know my name._

-But then the world tilted, becoming black and white as she fell sideways to the ground.-

_Sometimes I long for those days._

-Screams and wails echoed throughout the killing ground.-

_I was innocent then._

-He moved away from her fallen body, sparing her only the briefest of glances.-

_Just a normal girl._

-When her body hit the ground, her eyes were still open.-

_(Well, except for my stomach.)_

-The police and authorities made a hasty retreat, believing their hero, their leader, their last hope was finally gone.-

_But other than that, I was normal._

-But she was still alive somehow, even against the odds.-

_I talked and laughed with my friends._

-Even though her heart beat out an irregular beat, weak and inconstant,-

_Carefree. Happy. Not covered in bruises or scrapes._

-And her breathing was faint, so very faint.-

_Not worrying about red boxes or daemon tools._

-It hurt to breathe, her lungs flamed and blood, crimson red, spurted onto the ground.-

_Not anxious about sharp claws digging into my scalp._

-But she had to try, had to try to keep living, keep going.-

_I was just a normal girl with a police officer for a dad._

-She knew though that she was taking her last breaths.-

_Back then, my biggest worry was food store closing times._

-And that would be the end of her.

_But suddenly everything, everything(!), -my whole life as I knew it, changed._

-In the seemingly endless eternity she had been lying there, in the short, so very short, moments,-

_Blood, a crime scene, a smiling murderer, a knife, my father's death._

-The skies had faded to black, the day turned to night.-

_And that was the catalyst, the starting point for all the change._

-The shards of glass from the destroyed buildings shone from the reflection of the moon, like fallen stars.-

_A daemon from Hell, intent on solving mysteries, chose me._

-The moon hung above, cold and silent.-

_But why me? Why? I wasn't especially intelligent or brave._

-And then he came.-

_I was just me. Average. Even after all this time, I've never understood-_

-It's hard, so very hard, her vision flickered, but she struggled to keep her eyes open, so she could see...-

_Neuro, the mind-eater. Neuro the daemon. Neuro and his horrible tortures._

-He stood there for a long time, looking down at her, clearly outlined by the light of the moon.-

_But I remember that he left after solving my family's mystery like he promised._

-His eyes were hidden in darkness, his two-colored hair glowing.-

_I was the one who said "It wouldn't be too bad... A detective's assistant." I did that._

-She told herself that now was the time.-

_I'm the one who insisted on the change._

-She tried to work up her courage, nervously clutching the remote in one hand.-

_I am._

-She had never imagined it would come to this.-

_Not Neuro._

-Never.-

_So, everything that happened to me, in a way, is my fault, right?_

-His eyes were unreadable and much the same as she had first known them.-

_The friends lost, the family gone, the bruises, the cuts, the blood..._

-Green swirling orbs with impenetrable depths.-

_I'm the one who kept moving on, even against odds._

-When Neuro became humanity's enemy years ago, she had still fought-

_But even so...my biggest regret- that one moment that made everything change..._

-Even though it hurt her to the core, remembering how things had been...how they might have been...

_I never, not even once, thought that such a simple syllable could cause the world to burn..._

But she was the only one who could do this. She was the only one who could stop him from hurting anyone else-

_But in spite of what might have been and what is, despite everything he's done..._

-She fights to keep her eyes open, to look into his eyes one final time.-

_I still don't regret meeting him, not even after all these years and__ I wouldn't want to forget a single moment._

.

The blond girl, lying on the ground, looks deeply into the monster's eyes and breaths a whisper.

"Neuro."

It hurts to talk.

But she knows that what was soon to come would hurt more.

"Louse."

For her and for him.

She smiles, a sad poignant smile deeply filled with regret and coughs, her blood spreading out onto the killing ground.

"Thi-s is the o-ne mystery you don't get to e-at, Neuro."

Her hand weakly clutches the remote, humanity's final gambit... and she punches it.

The last thing she sees before her eyes close is his face, tilted towards her, curious and amused yet somehow as always, sadistic.

And then he's gone.

And so is she.

Yes, yes I know. Bad author for not updating her stories and instead mindlessly cranking our random one-shots.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hi guys! Guess what? I'm back! So sorry about not writing/responding, my flashdrive with my stories crashed, and I sort of got depressed but I'm back!

I'm very thankful for all the reviews and messages, and so on that I got and do plan to finish all my stories. I just need to fix them up a bit first. By the way, this newfound drive for fanfic can be attributed to the user, Unleash Your Inner Self. So thank you very much!

Also, since this is one of my favorite stories (strange I know) I decided to include some of my older ideas and revamp this one first. Thanks so much!


	2. The Beginning

Since I am revamping my stories, I reread this story and came up with an interesting idea for a plot twist! It's a bit darker and I did take some liberties with this story, (but I can't mention it because that would be spoiling it) but in case any of you liked the original version better, I wil be including it as the last chapter.

Thanks for reading! (And MTNN doesn't belong to me!)

**And so it Begins**

**A blue light shines and the room is filled with clicks and whirs as the old-fashioned TV set glows brightly in the dark room and the new head of government of Japan, the Prime Minister, comes to the platform and speaks.**

"She will be remembered."

_Naturally..._

"She will be remembered as all heroes are."

_Hero is such a ...subjective and encompassing term..._

"Her statue, her image will grace the presence of many a building on New Japan and stand in every capital of every country, all over the world!"

_Hmmm... not bad, I suppose. _

"She was our savior, humanity's shining hope...and she did not fail us!"

_Had there ever been any doubt?_

"A brave young woman of 21 saved the world from destruction."

_Why is age always such a defining factor?_

"And we will honor her and remember her bravery and move forward with the knowledge that no matter what, we, mere humans, can overcome-"

**The TV clicks off and the room is dark once more, the shadows and the dust motes slowly spinning in a room that was once empty...but isn't anymore...**

**Time passes. **

**Parents, the survivors of the destruction caused by that horrific monster, name their children after their beloved savior and let time heal their scars.**

**Buildings are rebuilt, families start once more and people take that uneasy first breath of hope and then, slowly take another one. **

**Over time the world believes itself to be safe and slowly reverts back to it's monotonous normalcy of before...schools, jobs, life...**

**Everything is as it was and all is right with the world again... **

**But in that little dark room with the TV set, the room with spinning dust motes and shadows, the room that was once empty but is empty no longer- **

_How foolish._

_How very foolish._

_They haven't even evolved at all._

_Perhaps...how strange... I thought the extra terror and emotions would help stimulate them. _

_But they became complacent again! Because that's how foolish humans are... Isn't that right, Neuro? _

_Indeed, Louse. Very much indeed..._


	3. After She Closed Her Eyes

** After She Closed her Eyes**

A final gasp - "I'm sorry."

He nods.

The exact concept of "sorry" still escapes him, but it is rather pleasing to know that the Louse acknowledges her wrongdoing.

Finally.

He examines her, the remote in her cold, still hand, her last breaths escaping her body and grins.

Did they really think something as pathetic as that would kill him?

He begins to leave, then reconsiders

It just wouldn't be the same without the Louse...

He _had_ gotten used to her company all those years ago and considering he had lost her once, he was loath to lose her again when she had so conveniently come back to him...

"777 Tools of the Daemon World! Evil Portal!"

The tremors begin, but he pays them no mind as he lifts his Louse into his arms and flies into the portal.

The explosion occurs behind him, leaving a humongous crater in what was once a pleasant plaza and miles away, humans cheer, glad for what they believe to be a victory.

He leaves the humans as his portal closes behind him and he carefully takes his Louse to their carefully concealed once-office, that is now located in the Daemon World and sits her on the couch.

She's still breathing, if just barely, and her heart beats out an uneven staccato, but he knows daemons that have had far less to work with before...

After all, it's not as if the transformation from human to daemon will take very long, but it must take place while she lives for it to work successfully and if she dies, all of this would be for nothing.

A part of himself can't believe he almost left her behind...considering all the _great effort _and _hard work_, he's done (all for her sake!) these past three years.

The fact was that her rejection, all those years ago had hurt him more than he liked to say but in the end, he must admit that the Louse truly does deserve the great honor he's giving her.

Especially since she's evolved quite nicely during the past few years. He_ knew_ that all she needed was some motivation.

Killing her family and friends and destroying the world slowly bit by bit had worked quite nicely.

Such a waste, of course, the mysteries wasted, but there would be more.

There would always be more.

He cuts her open and begins the process and moves away, sitting on his executive's chair at the desk and waits.

It shouldn't take too long. As he recalls, it only took three years for his un-death from a human to a daemon to be complete, why should it take the evolved Louse very long?

He could wait.

He was good at waiting (if he wanted to).

The louse's body jerks to and fro on the old musty couch as her body and mind is enveloped by a dark miasma that slowly changes her from human to daemon.

He slowly considers what the Louse will be like when she awakens.

She'll have the same appetite no doubt and being the force that she is, she'll be powerful (not as powerful as he is, but enough to be able to stand at his side)

He rather hopes that she won't be a puzzle daemon like he is, that would complicate things to no end.

He'd end up having to kill her if she turned out like that. What a waste that would be.

But he has a feeling it won't be like that. Everything happens for a reason after all.

And this is the way things were meant to be.

Why else would he have been drawn to the Louse all those years ago?


	4. The Original Version

Original story below as promised.-

* * *

><p>Might be confusing. I suggest you read the italics first and then go back and read the normal sentences.<p>

Disclaimer: At this point I'm getting really tired of saying it. But the answer's still No.

Remember, this is an AU-ish fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Not connected to the College Horror-verse or Lovepotion-verse.  
>(If this story doesn't seem to connect at certain times, that's because I type the italics in first and then squeezed the other stuff in.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Retrospect-<strong>

_There was a time when I didn't believe in daemons._

-The skies blazed overhead, with blood-red clouds strewn across the horizon.-

_When blood and violence crime scenes were only on the television-_

-Everything became black and red in that instant, his eyes wild as he laughed with glee.-

_And flashing blue and red lights weren't a constant backdrop for my life._

-Smoke and fire everywhere. People ran screaming as he drew closer and closer.-

_When I could walk to the grocery store without being mobbed by cameras crews_

-She stepped forward to stop him, her mind made up not to let him hurt anyone else.-

_And people far across the world in thousands of different countries didn't know my name._

-But then the world tilted, becoming black and white as she fell sideways to the ground.-

_Sometimes I long for those days._

-Screams echoed throughout the killing ground.-

_I was innocent then._

-He moved away from her fallen body, sparing her only the briefest of glances.-

_Just a normal girl._

-When her body hit the ground, her eyes were still open.-

_(Well, except for my stomach.)_

-The police made a hasty retreat, believing their hero, their leader, was finally gone.-

_But other than that, I was normal._

-But she was still alive somehow, even against the odds.-

_I talked and laughed with my friends._

-Even though her heart beat out an irregular beat, weak and inconstant,-

_Carefree. Happy. Not covered in bruises or scrapes._

-And her breathing was faint, so very faint.-

_Not worrying about red boxes or daemon tools._

-It hurt to breathe, blood spurted from her everytime she did.-

_Not anxious about sharp claws digging into my scalp._

-But she had to try, had to try to keep living, keep going.-

_I was just a normal girl with a police officer for a dad._

-She knew though, that at the end of the day, she'd be gone.-

_Back then, my biggest worry was food store closing times._

-And that would be the end of her.

_But suddenly everything, everything(!), -my whole life as I knew it, changed._

-In the seemingly endless eternity she had been lying there, in the short, so very short, moments,-

_Blood, a crime scene, a smiling murderer, a knife, my father's death._

-The skies had faded to black, the day turned to night.-

_And that was the catalyst, the starting point for all the change._

-The shards of glass from the destroyed buildings shone from the reflection of the moon, like fallen stars.-

_A daemon from Hell, intent on solving mysteries, chose me._

-The moon hung above, cold and silent.-

_But why me? Why? I wasn't especially intelligent or brave._

-And then he came.-

_I was just me. Average. Even after all this time, I've never understood-_

-It's hard, so very hard, her vision flickered, but she struggled to keep her eyes open, so she could see...-

_Neuro, the mind-eater. Neuro the daemon. Neuro and his horrible tortures._

-He stood there for a long time, looking down at her, clearly outlined by the light of the moon.-

_But I remember that he left after solving my family's mystery like he promised._

-His eyes were hidden in darkness, his two-colored hair glowing.-

_I was the one who said "It wouldn't be too bad... A detective's assistant." I did that._

-She told herself that now was the time.-

_I'm the one who insisted on the change._

-She tried to work up her courage, clutching the remote in one hand.-

_I am._

-She had never imagined it would come to this.-

_Not Neuro._

-Never.-

_So, everything that happened to me, in a way, is my fault, right?_

-His eyes were unreadable and much the same as she had first known them.-

_The friends lost, the bruises, the cuts, the blood..._

-Green swirling orbs with impenetrable depths.-

_I'm the one who kept moving on, even against odds._

-When Neuro became humanity's enemy years ago, she had still fought.-

_But even so... my biggest regret-_

-Even though it hurt her to the core, knowing she would have to be the one to k-.-

_Even after all these years..._

-She fights to keep her eyes open, to look into his eyes one final time.-

_._

The blond girl, lying on the ground, looked deeply into his eyes and breathed a whisper.

"Neuro."

It hurt to talk.

But she knew that what's soon to come would hurt more.

"Louse."

For her and for him.

She turned back to him and smiled one final smile knowingly.

"You aren't going to get to eat this mystery, Neuro."

Immediately, she punched the red button on the remote.

The last thing she sees is his face, tilted towards her, curious and amused yet somehow sadistic.

And then he's gone.

And so is she.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes I know. Bad author for not updating her stories and instead mindlessly cranking our random one-shots.<p>

I have no clue if this will become something more later. It's here, so read and enjoy. If it becomes something later, I guess that's that.

Depressing? Yeah, I guess. Anyway the reason this is the way it is, is because I ended up reading semi-depressing/tragic fanfics while I was bored. Right now I'm stuck on Chapter 7 of College Horror and Chapter 2 of The Issue with Love Potions and I've found that when I'm stuck, writing random one-shots help to generate unstuckness and help me go back and finish the update. So when I'm stuck with updating, you people are going to get swamped with random one-shots.

(Now that I'm thinking about it, I should not have made the words love potions in the title plural. There's only one love potion after all. Wow I'm stupid.)

Anyway. Random one shot and all, still please review! And try to write a fanfic for MTNN if you haven't done that already.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
